


This Empty Heart Of Mine

by EverydayClumsy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Check the note at the beginning, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, no encephalitis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayClumsy/pseuds/EverydayClumsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes on a holiday.<br/>I suck at summaries.<br/>Just read it :3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar faces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Sweets!
> 
> So here comes another fic that I haven't finished BUT I am going to finish it and I don't lack inspiration for it.  
> I started writing it around Christmas and have already a few chapters written and there are a few more to come so stay tuned.  
> I'm going to upload a chapter a day until I run out of previously written ones, then I will upload as I write :3. Oh and tags&rating might/will change.  
> So yeah...  
> Have fun :3.
> 
> ps. it's not beta read, sorry :[

“Yes, yes, I'm already at the airport.” Came a familiar voice, Hannibal could hear a smile in it. Curious he turned in that direction. The owner of the said voice shouldn't be here, as far as Hannibal knew, he was on holiday and out for a moth.

He searched the crowd for a moment before he found him. Surprised by what he saw he had to force himself not to stare to openly.

He was wearing dark brown tweed trousers and a black shirt with a dark tweed tie. The trousers and the shirt hugged his body in all the right places emphasising his slim waist and broad shoulder. The whole look was rounded by a long coat in a light dirty brown colour, black shoes and a dark brown leather messenger bag. His always wild curls combed through and gelled slightly back, his hair looked too long last time he saw him but now it suited him just right. His old frames were exchanged for contact lenses and his stubbles were now a nicely trimmed beard. There were no dark circles under his eyes, he looked well rested. His overall look gave the impression of somebody else and not the neurotic, chaotic and broken man he knew.

The man turned in his direction but his eyes were cast to the ground, he smiled into his phone not noticing anything around him. Hannibal observed the younger man for a moment; he seemed free from his daemons and just like anybody else. Just another traveller on his way home.

His observation was interrupted rather rudely by Jack Crawford who also spotted his object of observation, but he didn’t keep still and had to disturb the other man.

“Graham!” Hannibal saw how his face turned stony and his whole body tensed. He could hear him apologize and hang up.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he came closer to the group of people. Everyone stared at him like he was an alien.

“Work.” Beverly Katz answered for her boss who seemed to be a little speechless seeing the professor in something else than plaid shirts and worn jeans.

“Work...? Jack, if this is like last year and the year before, I swear to God, I’m going to quit.” The part time profiler exhaled dragging a hand over his face.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the younger man; that was peculiar. He had never heard his unofficial patient threaten to quit, but then again he had never seen him this stable. It was a little unsettling; he didn’t like the idea of the profiler becoming stable. And that was not only because he could catch him, he would prevent him from catching him but that would mean to get rid of him and he wasn’t done playing with Jack’s pet the other reason he didn’t want to examine too closely.

“What? No..., no. Like I said you are on leave for 30 days.” The Agent answered defensive and wasn’t that even more peculiar. The Agent seemed to take the threat rather seriously, ‘ _something must have had happened’_ , he mused.

“What are you doing here?” One of the other agents asked, Hannibal didn’t like him much so he didn’t bother to learn his name, ‘ _Zeller_ ’ his brain supplied after a while as he watched him glare holes into the professor.

Ignoring the question he spoke to Crawford “If I may ask, where exactly are you going?” one eyebrow arched and his arms crossed.

“We got a rather big case, a killer going over national borders and over the pond. FBI, Interpol and Europol working together.” Hannibal could see his face counter in pain. ‘ _Must be awful with all his empathy not able to help, maybe I could pull him in._ ’ He thought.

“Please don’t tell me your destination is Heathrow.” He sighed uncrossing his arms.

“It is.” Agent Price supplied happily nursing his coffee, which from the smell of it had three fingers of whisky in it, strong whiskey.

“No, no. I’m not doing this.” He muttered to himself. “I’m on holiday. I do not know you as agents. I don’t want to hear a word about dead people.” He said louder, his hands rose in defence.

Hannibal watched him a little more than surprised, one of his main drives was to save people; he had never seen him actually not wanting to help. This was intriguing.

The group was staring at him. The professor scratched the back of his head and turned to the rest of the group now ignoring Jack “Good morning, I suppose.” He said with a bright smile.

“You look different.” Agent Katz pointed out and Hannibal had to agree, ‘ _Different_ _indeed_ ’.

“Yeah, what’s with the attire? Trying to impress someone?” Zeller supplied unhelpfully at which the professor rolled his eyes.

“Good morning, William.” Hannibal greeted the younger man.

With a grin he said “It feel like I should apologize that you are here, Hannibal.”

It was rare that he addressed him directly and when he did it was always with his title. This was new and it pleased the psychiatrist and made him really curious how this change came to be.

“Jack did you really have to drag the Doctor half way across the globe to catch a criminal and that on the holidays?” Will scolded lightly, what made Hannibal smile. The profiler was never this free in his speech and attitude.

“Don’t worry Will, I’m here on my free will.” He answered still smiling what earned him a chuckle from the younger man. And it wasn’t a lie, he was here by choice to catch a rival killer and if it strengthened the trust of Agent Crawford in him, he wouldn’t mind too much missing the Christmas and New Year Gala at the opera. His mind and eyes involuntary wandered to Will who was now chatting with his colleagues. He was smiling, not exactly looking anyone in the eyes but also not avoiding them.

“So, how did you get out of this?” Agent Katz asked.

“I didn’t get out of it, I’m on official holiday and Jack knows if he didn’t let me have it I’ll just quit.” Will answered shortly glaring at his boss, who just raised his hands in defence.

Beverly raised an eyebrow at him “Really?”

“Yes, really.” He answered smiling. “I’m sorry you lot, that you have to spend the holidays away from home.” He added with a frown.

“It’s not too bad.” Agent Price slurred lightly.

Will crinkled his nose “Maybe you should take away his coffee, I’m not sure that they let him on the plane with it.”

Agent Zeller took the offending cup and sniffed at it “Holly shit, how much did you put in?” and dumped it in the nearest trashcan. “Jesus Price, it’s only six in the morning.”

Agent Price only shrugged and sat down on the ground. Hannibal wrinkled his nose in distaste at the vulgar gesture. He didn’t catch the amused look the profiler gave him.

Will’s ringing phone brought him out of his musing over the Agent on the ground and if he could kill him to relive him from his life. The profiler looked at it and smiled brightly.

“Excuse me, I have to take this. See you later.”

He held the phone at a distance before he picked up the call, Hannibal could hear a voice yell “If you aren’t here by the evening I’m going to kill you, you bloody bastard.” And Will started laughing as he pressed the phone to his ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there.” Smile colouring his voice.

 


	2. Coffee time

“Ah, Hannibal!” He turned around to see the professor few steps away from him, his coat draped over his arm.

“William, nice to see you again.” And it wasn’t a lie; he _was_ pleased to see the younger man.

“Did you escape the others?” He asked jokingly falling into step and smiling at him.

“I snuck away to be honest.” Hannibal answered with a smile feeling strangely at ease with the profiler.

Will chuckled “They can be really tiring, care for a coffee before the boarding begins?”

“Yes, I think I’ll need one.” He looked at his watch, they had half an hour before the boarding would start. “Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“There is this really nice place here, the coffee is brilliant.” Will gestured in the direction as they walked.

“You seem to know your way around here.” Hannibal commented as they walked to the coffee shop, he could already smell the mild earthy tones of dark coffee.

Will grinned “Yeah, yeah I do. With Jack dragging me around the country I find myself rather often here.” They reached the small shop in the airport, from outside it looked bland but he could smell the rich aroma of good coffee, warm and strong.

“God, I love this place.” Will exhaled smiling while holding the door open. They sat down at one of the small tables near the back. The inner decor was in earthen tones with colourful splashes of abstract paintings.

Will disappeared and five minutes later came back with two large mugs. He sat one in front of him and at his place. “The best coffee you can get here.” He explained as he sat down.

Hannibal tasted it, the rich texture coating his tongue and soothing him “It really is good.”

“Told you.” Will laughed.

“I’m sorry, Will but can I ask you something?” He couldn’t let the matter slide.

Will sipped his coffee “Sure, what’s the matter?” his eyes smiling.

“I can’t help but notice that you are much more relaxed even among all the people here. What happened?” ‘ _Drugs maybe, but I haven’t prescribed him anything and he wouldn’t go for illegal ones._ ’ He mused as he waited for the other to replay.

Will sipped his coffee again and looked down at it. “The last case where I had to be in the field was a month ago, I am on vacation since last week and don’t have to go back for three more. I had a month to catch up on sleep, food and play with my dogs.” He looked up from his coffee and at his psychiatrist. “Even a broken mind can be mended over time.” He said with a slight smile.

Hannibal drank the rest of his coffee thinking over the new information, he wanted to answer but Will spoke first. “We should go; I don’t think Uncle Jack will appreciate it when his profiler is late.” A smile gracing his lips and the conversation ended for now.

They walked back and found Agent Price asleep on the floor, Agent Katz and Zeller in a heated discussion and Agent Crawford on the phone barking orders at someone.

 “Well, good luck with that, it takes around eight hours from here to Heathrow.” Will said visibly amused while putting a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Do you think it’s too late to quit the whole thing?” A little smile played on his lips. He liked the profiler, this much he could admit, and in the light of his slight personality change he liked him even a more.

“Oh, I have an idea.” Will said suddenly “You are flying in the Economy class right?”

“Yeah, the FBI wouldn’t let me up my ticket.” Hannibal answered. He was still slightly bitter over it, but it all had it means so he had to accept it, but the prospect of spending eight hours with a drunk Agent, two fighting and one seething over something was really appalling.

He looked at Will who was now smiling shyly, curios he turned to him.

“I was thinking...,” he looked up and met his eyes “I have a first class cabin for two people, if you like you could join me.”

That surprise him, he didn’t expect such an offer. “I couldn’t impose on you like that.”

“See it as an apology that you have to work on holidays.” Hannibal wanted to protest but Will silenced him with an apologetic smile “I know, I know, you are doing it voluntary but I also know that if Jack hadn’t found someone to come along he would get me, so see this as a thank you and an apology.”

“That’s really kind of you but you really don’t have to do this.” He said finding himself mirroring the professor’s stance.

“Also I wouldn’t mind your company.” Will added in a soft voice.

Hannibal found himself agreeing and captured by the warm smile on his face. Will’s blue eyes were warm, like the summery sky and not anymore like the frozen lakes in the deep of the winter. He had the urge to stretch out his hand and run it through his hair; if he were a lesser man with lacking control he would have done it, but as he is not he just smiled at him.

“I’ll go check with the personal.” He told him walking away.

“So Doctor you and Will...?” Agent Katz smirked with all the implication in a few words she could put in.

He regarded her with a tight lipped smile “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean, Agent Katz, you have to define your question.” He answered not wishing to have this kind of conversation. ‘ _And it’s not like I would ever..., no absolutely not._ ’

“Sure.” She smirked stretching out the word turning away to help Agent Zeller wake up Price, who was more than happy to stay on the ground and sleep away his whiskey filled coffee.

“We should go now.” He heard William say, he didn’t hear him approaching distracted by what the other Agent had said to him and his own thoughts which wandered where they shouldn’t. He quickly pushed those thoughts away for later examination and followed Will.

“Thank you, I think you are really saving me here.” He said what earned him a bright smile from the younger man.

Where his heart should be, unseen to him, bright red flowers started to bloom where they have been growing for a while.


	3. Things we don't know

They were seated in an elegant and spacey cabin, comfortably fitting two people. Neutral gray carpeting and a dash lighter walls. Rich rosewood furniture, dark but not gloomy, with gold metallic accents, modern but elegant with a touch of the old world. The seats we’re easily converted into beds and went seamlessly from one to another. Will seemed to be here at home, just like Hannibal.

“I wouldn’t have thought you are one for something like this.” Hannibal commented as he sat down.

Distracted with the assortment of the drinks in the mini fridge Will didn’t really pay attention “Hmm?”

For some reason that made Hannibal smile.

“I mean first class.” He explained.

Will grinned “I’m not very good with people as you know and eight hours in economy is something I don’t seek to experience. Every time I fly alone, I book first class private.” He said giving Hannibal a bottle of water and taking one for himself.

“Thank you.” He said taking the bottle. “You fly often overseas.” He observed as the younger man sat down next to him.

Will fumbled with the bottle and looked out of the window “Not really often, once a year, every year, except last year and the year before.” a sad smile on his lips.

“What happened the years before?” He asked carefully taking a sip of his water.

Will’s face turned stony again as memories came back “Well last year Jack got me the day before my flight, I had to cancel it.” He brushed with a hand over his face. “And the year before he literary got me off the plain.”

He spat out and then sighed deeply. “This year I threatened to quit if he even dared to speak to me about work while I’m out.” He said slowly taking a sip of water.

“And you meant it or where they just empty threats?” He asked curious, if they weren’t empty threats maybe he could bring the profiler to quit, ‘ _Isn’t it better to have him in the field?_ ’ a voice in his head asked which he ignored.

“I meant it. He can’t keep me like a slave, everybody needs a break.” Will answered tiredly.

Hannibal raised his bottle in mock toast “I can’t argue with that, you need one more than anyone else.” The younger man turned to him and smiled at him.

He could see how the hair at the back of his head slightly curled up and he wanted to run his fingers through it. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a young flight attendant, who lightly knocked on the door before entering with a polite smile. She informed them that they were soon to take off and asked if everything was alright.

Assuring her that everything was alright and asking when she expected they would land in Heathrow, Will talked to her. Seeing the man confident and not skittish, talking to people and politely smiling was a new experience for Hannibal. He wasn’t too sure if he should be upset about the interruption or be glad because he so got a chance to see the man like this. He was so concentrated on him that he didn’t see the flight attendant leave a cooler with wine and two glasses before she went away.

Will stood up and Hannibal traced every movement, his thoughts were bringing him onto dangerous paths. He had to force himself to push those thoughts away.

“Care for some ‘Beaujolais Nouveau’? I know you prefer ‘Pinot Noir’ but I think you might like this one, too.” He was handed a glass, he was surprised that Will knew his wine preferences.

“I thought you were more the whisky type.” He said scenting the wine; it was fruity but had earthy undertones.

Will looked at him with a crocked smile and answered “When it’s needed, I am. Otherwise I prefer a nice wine.” He raised his glass in toast, his smile turning real and sweet.

“Hmm.” Hannibal raised his glass to join the gesture. The wine wasn’t too sweet, tart cherries mixed with nutmeg. He enjoyed the flavour for a while.

“Isn’t it actually a little early for wine?” He remarked offhanded savouring the taste.

Will shrugged with a smile “To be honest I’m not really good at planes either, it calms me down, I always order one when I fly alone. And don’t psychoanalyze that.”

He smiled back “Wasn’t going to. It’s not like I don’t enjoy it.” He added taking another mouth of the fruity wine.

Curious he asked “Your pronunciation is good, do you perhaps speak French?”

To his surprise William answered in French “Oui, je parle français, mais pas un bon. Il est suffisant pour une simple conversation.” The surprise was probably visible on his face because William chuckled at him before he continued “Et toi? Laisse moi deviner, tu parles un français parfait.” His lips curled beautifully when he spoke, Hannibal couldn’t look away. The words rolled of his tongue and lingered in the air like liquid smoke.

He pulled himself away from the thoughts of William’s lips “Oui, tu as raison. J'ai habité à Paris quand j'étais adolescent. Mais j'ai un accent contrairement à toi. Admirable.”

“Well I was born in New Orleans and grew up in the French Quarters.” He said with a cheery grin.

“So what might I still don’t know about you, Mr. Graham?” He said joining him with a smile of his own turning into a light laugh.

The red wine on Will’s lips shone in the light and the tip of a pink tongue darted out to collect a stray drop, making Hannibal stop his glass as he was lifting to his lips. Will gave him a questioning look.

“Would you join me for one of my dinner parties? I plan on giving one in the beginning of the next month, in honour of the new opera season and the New Year.” He asked and surprised himself with it, that wasn’t the direction he wanted to go in this conversation.

 Will looked at him in surprise but a gentle smile tugged at his lips “If you and your other guests don’t mind a neurotic and broken man than sure.”

“Neurotic maybe but absolutely not broken, my dear Will and to be honest I prefer your company over theirs.” He said placing a hand on his shoulder, thinking about how much truth was in those words and if that wasn’t something new again.

A shy smile graced Will’s lips and eyes; he turned his head slightly away and took a sip of his wine.

“Isn’t ‘Madam Butterfly’ the first this season?” He asked as he turned back.

“What? I like the opera.” He said defensively seeing the expression on Hannibal’s face.

“Well that’s really surprising.” Hannibal said a little shocked his hand slipping from Will’s shoulder. He inwardly winced at his wording and actions.

Will just shrugged and took another sip from his wine, looking out of the window as the plane began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My french is awful, sorry!  
> But yay [Danaerys14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaerys14/pseuds/Danaerys14) was a real darling and helped me out and corrected my poor grammar.  
> Translation:  
> "Yes, I speak french, but not good. It's enough for a simple conversation. And you? Let me guess you speak perfect french."  
> "Yes, you are right. I lived in France as a teenager. But I have an accent unlike you. Admirable."


	4. Poems

The silence stretched out even as they were well off the ground and over the ocean. It made Hannibal uncomfortable, he knew he miss stepped a little and he knew that Will probably didn’t mind, but it really bothered him.

The young flight attendant from before entered with a light knock and asked if they wished to be served breakfast now. With few words exchanged they decided they should eat something.

After the breakfast Will took out a book out of his messenger bag. It was an older looking book in red leather with a Victorian design pressed into the cover, without a name or author. The edges were slightly worn but it was well cared for.

“Poems by Dylan Thomas and others, but really mainly just Dylan Thomas.” Will supplied when he looked up to Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled and began to recite

“And death shall have no dominion.

Dead man naked they shall be one

With the man in the wind and the west moon;

When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone” He finished with a smile.

“They shall have stars at elbow and foot;

Though they go mad they shall be sane,

Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;

Though lovers be lost love shall not;

And death shall have no dominion.” He spoke with a gentle smile and opened the book and read the rest of the poem.

Words settled like gold bands between them and bound them in conversation.

Hannibal found himself more fascinated with the young man than he had been when he found out he was the one who should catch him for Jack Crawford. In the moment he didn’t feel the need to manipulate him; he just wanted to hear his opinions and entwined him in a verbal duel of wits.

His voice was melodic and invited to listen to, he spoke confidently, his hands underlining arguments and his wine red lips smiled, gracing his eyes with fine lines. Long finger steeped together and opened again, Hannibal found himself wondering how they would feel on his skin. ‘ _That’s new_.’, he thought to himself and pushed those thoughts away again, there were many thoughts he had to push away in the last hours.

“May I?” He asked gesturing to the book lying now on the small table.

It was heavier than he thought, but the weight felt good in his hand, he run his fingers over the cover and the relief. “It’s really nice.” He ran a thumb over the spine of the book “Hand bound?”

Will smiled at the book fondly “Yeah, had it since I was 10.”

“You’ve cared very well for it.” He said as he opened it, in neat calligraphy letters there was a dedication

 ‘We found ourselves in letters and words; we found each other in books and sentences. Let’s keep those promises in words and actions.

For W.N.A.G. –J.V.E.’

It seemed like the book had much more sentimental value than he had thought. He closed it again and gave it back with a smile. “Would you read me something out of it?”

Will regarded him with a shy smile but took the book and opened it, setting a red silk band between the pages. He started to read and the words flowed from his lips and drowned him in the sweetness of the sounds.

“In the beginning was the three-pointed star,

One smile of light across the empty face,

One bough of bone across the rooting air,

The substance forked that marrowed the first sun,

And, burning ciphers on the round of space,

Heaven and hell mixed as they spun...”

He closed his eyes and only listened. He loved the beautiful and this was definitely beautiful. As Will finished he opened his eyes.

“That was wonderful, Will.” He said and brushed his hand over his arm, he could see a light blush on his cheeks, he smiled at him.

 He cleared his throat “I have to apologize for my earlier reaction regarding the opera. That was rude of me. I have no right judging you.”

“It’s all right, Hannibal. It’s not like you had the chance to get to know me.” A smile played on his lips. “Also I do look like a wayward lumberjack from the deep south most of the time.” He added laughing.

Hannibal joined him “Well, sometimes, but certainly not now.”

“To be honest I prefer my normal clothes over my lumberjack outfits, but it’s difficult to give a damn when it feels like your brain is fighting your body and breaking into pieces, both losing the battle.” A sighed escaped him.

Hannibal frowned “How are you now?”

“Better.” He said with a small smile. “If I don’t have to be in the field I can manage. I don’t have nightmares.”

Hannibal leaned forward clasping his hands together; his elbows on his knees “Have you thought about quitting and I don’t mean it as in threatening Jack to give you a vacation, but really giving up your job?”

Will turned away and looked out of the plane window. “I have. There is just so much I can bear, but I don’t think Jack understands that.” His eyes slipped shut.

Hannibal frowned; he felt irritated by the higher ranking Agent and truly worried for the man next to him. “Maybe it would be better for you to quit, Uncle Jack will push you until you’ll break.”

“I know.” He exhaled turning his head back to Hannibal. “But If I quit, I would also have to give up my teaching position because I’m sure as hell that he won’t let me teach if I don’t help him and I actually do like teaching.” He said brushing a hand through his hair.

“You have a degree in Investigatory Science, you have wildly acknowledged monographs. I don’t think it would be difficult for you to find another teaching position. You should really think about it.” He said placing his hand on the other mans and squeezing it lightly.

He smiled and turned his hand around so their hands were palm to palm, lightly clasped together. “I will.” His skin was warm and a little rough.

The idea of having him in the field was not as amusing as it has been in the beginning of the day. He didn’t want Jack to have this much control over Will. He would rather have him sane and stable; he was yet again surprised by these thoughts.

He realized that he was still holding his hand and let it slowly go brushing his fingers over Will’s palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first poem is Dylan Thomas ' And Death Shall Have No Dominion', second one is Dylan Thomas 'In The Beginning'.


	5. I fellowed sleep

“Do you like ‘Madame Butterfly’?” Will asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“I’m fond of it.” He smiled lightly; Will looked at him with an expression to explain further. “It was one of the first operas I’ve seen.”

Will smiled and asked. “That’s wonderful, how old were you? I find it a little heavy for a child.”

“I was still relatively young back then; I saw it in Japan with my aunt.” He said remembering his time with Lady Murasaki.

Will regarded him curiously and excused himself. He returned a minute later with a cooler and two new glasses.

“I thought you might like something to drink.” He said with a grin as he poured him a glass. “Pinot Noir 2010 from Burgundy.” He said as he gave him the glass. “You were in Japan?”

Hannibal laughed a little and found the smiling face of his companion.

After a while he found himself retelling things from his past with the heady red wine relaxing him. The smiling eyes of the man next to him followed his every movement and he found in him an eager listener.

“She sounds like a tough woman.” Will said after Hannibal finished his last story.

He smiled into his glass “Yeah, she is.”

“I’m sorry that you had a falling out with her.” He said quietly mirroring his gesture from before and placing his hand on Hannibal’s.

“It’s all right. I learned a lot from her.” He turned his hand and intertwined their fingers. Rough but still soft and warm skin met his as he brushed lightly over it with his thumb.

“I still haven’t asked you, do you like ‘Madame Butterfly’?” He asked curiously.

Will smiled “I used to hate it when I was younger but now I like it.” He said taking a sip “You grow with the stories.” He added looking at him.

Hannibal nodded “Yes, that’s certainly true.”

His thoughts wandered to untold stories of his little sister and the things that made him grow up. The night he had to give up everything and the revenge he had to take for that. All the blood and violence and the power he felt. His expression clouded and his hand tightened around Will’s.

“You know in a way your aunt reminds me of my uncle George.” Will said as he looked out of the window smiling.

“How so?” Hannibal asked torn from his thoughts and now watching the man next to him. His eyes closed slowly and then opened again, red lips turning slightly up at the sides.

“Well, he liked to dress up as a geisha when he was drunk.” He said turning around and watching Hannibal’s expression turning from confused to amused and they both started to laugh.

“My family is sometimes a little _special_.” Will added as they stopped laughing, soft chuckles still escaping him.

Will set his glass aside with a soft smile and began to read again. There was now a smile on Hannibal’s lips that wouldn’t want to leave him.

“I fellowed sleep who kissed me in the brain,

Let fall the tear of time; the sleeper’s eye,

Shifting to light, turned on me like a moon.

So, planing-heeled, I flew along my man

And dropped on dreaming and the upward sky…” With their hands together and Will’s soft voice next to him he dozed off.

As he slowly woke up, he didn’t have the anticipated pain in the neck from falling asleep sitting. He was slightly lying down and there was a blanket covering him ‘ _Will must have readjusted the seats._ ’ He thought still hazy with sleep. He needed a minute before he was fully awake, just then he registered the weight at his side. He turned his head and saw soft curls on his shoulder; he moved his fingers and felt Wills fingers tighten around them. He smiled; they were both covered with the same blanket.

It was strange, somewhere today their relationship changed; somewhere along the lines of one of Thomas Dylan’s poems, in heady wine and sweet smiles. This morning he wouldn’t have thought that he might enjoy Will’s hand in his or his weight next to him. His smell surrounded him, smell of sleep and midsummer flowers with spicy undertones, he smelled warm and alive.

He took a glimpse at his watch, he had slept for three hours they still had an hour before lunch was served.

It gave him time to think about what kind of relationship they would now have. He wasn’t his psychiatrist, never officially, they were now friends and at the beginning of something so much more. He already had rubberstamped him as being able to work in the field, now he wished he didn’t. He very much liked this stable version of Will, where he gave his smiles freely and laughed about funny story of things he did as a child with his aunt, or told something embarrassing about his family to make someone laugh.

For the first time in a long while he wanted to know things about another person and that not because he needed them as pawns, but because he was truly interested in them and he didn’t want to read files he wanted to hear everything out of his mouth. He felt Will snuggle closer to him, his hair brushing the side of his jaw.

He dragged his free hand over his face and covered his eyes with it, a realization swimming into his mind.

‘ _I’m the Chesapeak Ripper, a Cannibal who eats the rude and feeds them to their peers and this is an empathic FBI profiler with a degree in Investigatory Science who can set himself in every murderer that there is, who is out to catch me and I’m thinking about a relationship with him. What am I doing?_ ’

He let go of Wills hand but could feel him snuggle up even closer and put his hand around his middle. He sighed and put his arm around Will’s shoulder and gathered him close, he would think about what to do later, now he could enjoy this. This closeness, the warmth of the body next to him, his fragrance and his steady heartbeat. He relaxed back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is by Dylan Thomas 'I Fellowed Sleep'.
> 
> There is only one more pre-written chapter but I'm already working on more :3.


	6. Flowers

A light knock called him back to attention; he was slipping in and out of a light slumber over the hour. The brown locks of the agent tickled his jaw and Hannibal’s arm rested around his shoulders. After a moment the flight attendant entered and smiled brightly. Hannibal smiled back at her as she apologized and said that they would serve lunch in a few minutes. Will was still pressed against his side and slept, his hand still around his middle.

“You can leave it on the table. I’ll try to wake him.” He said with a smile.

The flight attendant chuckled lightly “If you don’t mind me asking, but you two are just so cute together, are you on holidays?”

Hannibal smiled “No, business trip but we had the luck to travel on the same plane.” He explained; no need to confuse the young woman.

“You’re so lucky; I never get to travel with my husband.” She exhaled but smiled again and excused herself to bring them lunch.

‘ _Husband..._ ’ He looked down on the man next to him. ‘ _That’s a thought I should really not entertain._ ’ But his mind had other ideas and supplied Will in a classic tail suit in white. It was a pleasing sight to say the least.

He hid his grin behind his fingers as the flight attendant returned with their food. He thanked her as she left.

He looked at the young profiler and thought about how to wake him; he wasn’t sure how he would react in finding himself in such a situation, but then again he had decided to share a blanket.

 ‘ _Oh, well. In for a penny in for a pound._ ’

He turned slightly and brushed with his hand over Will’s cheek, the other hand now on his back, feeling the fine material and the strong muscles underneath. Will scrunched his nose and turned his face so that he could bury it into Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal chuckled “You’ve got to wake up.” He whispered into his hair.

“Why?” Came the sleepy reply, he didn’t seem to mind the position, his hand tightened around Hannibal’s middle.

Hannibal lifted Will’s head slightly by placing his finger underneath his chin, he still had his eyes close but there was a smile on his lips, which he wanted to just kiss but he answered instead.

“The food is going to get cold.” He said what earned him a chuckle form the other man as he extracted himself from the embrace and opened his eyes. He could feel his muscles move underneath the shirt as he righted himself up, Hannibal’s hand slid down to his lower back and rested there. Blue smiling oceans regarded him and the warmth of Will’s arm still lingered around his middle.

“So what are we having?” Will asked as he untangled himself from the blanket with a sleepy smile and righted his clothes. His hair was a little ruffled and he had an imprint from where he slept on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal smiled and saved the image in his mind, he had to bring it to paper. The sweetness of the face, which was so close to him only seconds ago, wine red lips, chocolate curls and ocean blue eyes.

They righted back up the seats only exchanging a few words about the lunch. It was a comfortable silence, warping him in warmth he hadn’t felt in while. Will’s eyes lifted up to meet his, a smile radiating from them. While they ate Hannibal allowed himself to watch the younger man, how his hands moved or how his eyes moved through the room and sometimes landed on him and didn’t skitter away but softly glided away, leaving a smile every time they met his.

They fell into a light chat about the weather and other things until the flight attendant returned and brought them coffee.

“It’s a delight to see you this comfortable.” A touch of pink crept onto Will’s cheeks and it made Hannibal smile, he hid it behind his cup.

Will mumbled a “Thank you.” Looking at the cup in his hands, his hair was still mused and stuck up in places.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand stretched out and he brushed it through the Agent’s hair smoothing it out. Will’s chocolate curls slipped silken through his fingers. When he realised what he was doing, he pulled back his hands “I’m sorry.” He said clearing his throat and looking away. He flexed his hand, the feeling of silky curls still between his fingers.

The agent regarded him with a curious gaze, amassment written in his eyes. Hannibal averted his eyes looking into his cup.

“I don’t mind.” Came the quiet reply after a minute, if he wasn’t so aware of the silence he would have missed it, he looked up quickly but Will busied himself with his book and settled more comfortable in his seat crossing his leg. He couldn’t see clearly the expression on his face but there was a smile there and a touch of pink on his cheeks. He balanced the book on his knee and leafed through it.

Hannibal set his cup aside and watched the younger man, his thoughts tripping over each other. He leaned back and tried to arrange them. His brain stumbled over thoughts that told him that it was alright to advance on the younger man and others pointing out that he still was an Agent, he closed his eyes. The cabin was filled with the smell of coffee, underneath lay the smell of flowers and spices ‘ _Will’s scent._ ’, he could hear his steady breathing and the rustle of pages turning. He took a deep breath and his thoughts quieted down.

This wasn’t like him, he had to regain the control back and understand himself. He breathed in and out, his mind swimming in the scent that surrounded him

The first thing he felt was warmth on his cheek, he opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by smiling oceans. He must have fallen asleep sometime ago, he felt a thumb caress his cheekbone “You shouldn’t sleep, we’ll be there in, I think, three hours. You don’t want to get jetlagged.” Will was turned to him in his seat.

“Yes...” He sat up straitening his back a little “Thank you for waking me.” He said smiling. He expected the other to pull away his hand but it was still on his cheek and glided to his neck, his thumb slowly brushing over his jaw line. There was again a smile on the profiler’s face; sweet, innocent and true. His eyes holding curiosity and emotions he couldn’t begin to figure out, too preoccupied with the feeling of Will’s skin against his.

He should have pulled out of the caress and distance himself from the Agent but he only raised his hand and laid it over the other mans and threaded his fingers through his.

Everything was quiet; new bright red flowers bloomed spreading through his body with every heartbeat; he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pre-written chapter, the next chapters will be uploaded as I write them :3.


	7. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweets!
> 
> Here you go, another chapter :3.

Their intertwined hands lay against his neck, warm and comfortable. He squeezed Will’s hand lightly before he released it. He let his hand brush through his hair like he did beforehand. Silky and soft it glided through his fingers, he let his hand rest in his nape, stroking the slightly longer hair there. The curls winding around his fingers.

His other hand found its way around Will’s middle and he pulled him close, his tight pressed into his, the warmth soaking into him. He could feel his breath ghost across his skin. There was a gentle smile on Will’s face and he knew that there was the same on his.

The smell of flowers surrounded him as he leaned closer to him.

Will’s eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips and up again. The tip of his tongue darted out and swiped over his lower lip capturing Hannibal’s attention. The pouty flesh shone in the dim light of the cabin.

There were a few inches between them; he could feel the warmth Will’s whole body radiated. His breath against his lips. He could almost taste him.

There was a light knock on the door and Will laughed softly, pulling away and leaning against his seat. There was a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

The flight attendant entered the cabin but he didn’t register what she was saying, his mind still swirling around what just might have had happened.

He started to listen as he saw a frown on the younger man’s face and the flight attendant giving him a manila folder.

“I’m sorry Mister Graham but he was very persistent and wouldn’t stop asking.” The young women smiled apologetically, annoyance radiating from her.

It took him only a second to understand what had happened even without hearing the conversation; Agent Crawford wanted Will to take a look at the case. He sighed inwardly; he never knew when to give up.

Will took the folder with a sour look.

“You know you don’t have to look it through.” He said, feeling protective of the other. He knew what horrors would await the young profiler behind the closed covers. How they would suck him in and disturb his peace of mind.

“I’m not going to..., I just need a pen.” He patted his pockets searching for one.

Hannibal reached into his coat, which laid on the side rest and pulled out his own. He held it in front of the younger man and watched him curiously.

Will gave him a small smile taking the pen; he laid the folder on the table and started to write.

Hannibal looked over his shoulder, Will wrote in neat handwriting over the cover of the folder.

_‘Dear Jack,_

_FUCK OFF! If I hear and/or see something about the case, I’m gone._

_\- Sincerely Will Graham’_

With a satisfied expression he handed the folder back to the flight attendant “Could you give this back and if he should be as persistent as he was, feel free to inform the sky marshals. They should know what to do.”

She eyed the folder and Hannibal could see the smile she was trying to hide. She excused herself and they were alone again.

“Very eloquent Will.” He didn’t even try to hide the amusement that flowed into his voice and the smile on his face.

“Oh well...” There was a grin on his lips and he handed the pen back.

The cool metal against his palm let something in him loose.

There was the want to write his name all over the younger mans skin so that no one would touch him, possessiveness raged through him like a wild fire.

Fill his name, his scent, his whole being into every inch of him.

He griped the pen hard, his knuckles turning white. It wasn’t in his nature to let his emotions overtake his mind, they were most of the time neatly placed in a box in his mind that he only opened if he needed to.

“You alright?” The younger man’s voice drew him out of his thoughts again. ‘ _I need to get this under control._ ’

“Everything’s fine.” He answered smiling and slipping the pen back into his coat. He stood up and excused himself to use the board toilet.

He splashed cold water on his face and let it run down wiping it off before it could stain his shirt. The water diming the possessive fire burning in his body.

How could it be that this one human could bring him in such disarray? That he made him want to own him, his all _being_ be _his_ and let him see _everything_ that he was himself?

‘ _How could it be that a few hours could change so much?_ ’

He groaned when a realization hit him. It wasn’t just a few hours; it was all the month he spent working with the profiler, talking to him in their sessions, observing him.

He was instantly fascinated with his mind, the way it worked, how he could see and feel what the killers did and felt. He came from liking his company to seeking it out. And if he was honest, he even came to like the other’s appearance, dishevelled and tired but trying to be the best he could be.

He thought back and realized that he had tried to really help the Agent when he came to him after the crime scene, shaken and broken. Giving him peace and a safe place.

He sighed deeply and let his forehead rest against the mirror. How could have he let this happen?

He entered their cabin, Will was reading in one of the journals laid out for them. His long legs crossed, the material of the trousers stretched over his muscular thighs. The journal balanced on his knees, while one hand held it lightly. His thumb slightly brushed over the edge.

He lifted his head and a smile bloomed on his face as he saw him, his eyes traced his features and met his eyes for a moment before they settled on the journal again.

And there were flowers around his heart and made it beat again. It would be alright, he would make it work.

He smiled and sat down taking a journal for himself, his eyes still fixed on the other man.

He would make it work.


End file.
